


Stolen Faces

by ampersandcastle



Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Rose vs The Rose(tm), fighting clones of your sister will do a number on your psyche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersandcastle/pseuds/ampersandcastle
Summary: One day, Snow would kill King Cole. She would avenge her sister and every person who died for the King's twisted purposes. To that end, she could ignore the fact that the Roses screamed in her sister's voice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Stolen Faces

They weren’t her sister. She knew they weren’t her sister. They would never smile when she walked into a room, would never laugh at memories of when they were younger, would never grab her hand and pull her away from her studies to go into the woods. That didn’t stop Snow from noticing the overwhelming similarities.

She had chosen the title of General for many reasons. For one, she was good at it, as her experience in politics helped her connect to people and lead them to battle. She drew upon the anger that she’d never been able to indulge in toward the old influential tyrants who had built their success on the blood of innocents and mimicked the ruthlessness of those she once worked beside until it became her own.   
Yes, she was good at her role, but it also had the benefit of keeping her from standing directly at the front line. She could stand tall amongst her troops, only meeting her enemy up close in the chaos of battle, when she didn’t have time to notice details beyond who was currently trying to kill her. Surrounded by the blaster fire and the scent of blood she could almost ignore the fact that each person she shot had distinctive red hair.

There was only once, early on, where she slipped up. It was the first and last time she’d fought a Rose one on one, and she’d hesitated. For a moment she imagined she saw her sister in the face before her, that those dark eyes weren’t so lifeless and uncaring. That those red lips, the only feature that could mark them as sisters at first glance, weren’t stuck in a hateful scowl. She’d hesitated, but the Rose hadn’t, and if Colonel Tuco hadn’t knocked her out of the way and shot the Rose herself, Snow would certainly be dead. 

Snow made sure it never happened again. When she found her sister she would drink in the sight of her, the life and light in her eyes, but until that moment Snow would kill every imposter who dared to wear her sister’s face to commit their sins.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been binging on The Mechanisms for a couple of weeks now, and the thought came up that Snow had to kill things that look just like her sister over and over again. This wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it and once it was done, well. It hurt too much to keep to myself.


End file.
